El Destino
by Yuzu Asakura
Summary: Una de las pruebas mas dificil de superar...la distancia!// MariahxRay .....ONEGAI!!!REVIEWS ^0^


Holaaaaaa!! Bueno este es mi segundo fic ^0^ pero este es de una de las parejas más queridas siiiiii!! M/R. Es mi primer fic de ellos y espero que les guste....n.n ONEGAI!!!! Dejen REVIEWS  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no me pertenecen.......T^T  
El Destino  
  
Capitulo 1: Un Hasta Luego.  
  
Recostada en su cama empezó a recordar aquella triste despedida o más bien aquel triste hasta luego. Recordó como había dejado su maleta de viaje color negra en el suelo y abrazo fuertemente a Ray mientras las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos y ella luchaba por no dejarlas escapar.  
  
Desde ese momento ya no sabia que iba pasar en su vida. Siempre había creído en el destino y pensaba que su destino era Ray pero ahora se había presentado una gran oportunidad y esa era ir a estudiar la universidad en Estados Unidos. Era única pero eso incluía dejar a Ray. Cuando cumplió los 17 años se mudo a Tokio donde Ray estudiaba. Los dos vivían en apartamentos diferentes y ella había terminado de estudiar su ultimo año de prepa en una escuela de ahí. Por su parte ella planeo que entraría a la misma universidad que iba Ray pues aparte de pasar mas tiempo con el también era unas de las mejores universidades. Desde muy niña ella sabia lo que sentía por él y siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que el se fijara en ella y así paso. Su relación con Ray se había establecido hace unos años, todo iba tan bien que hasta habían hablado de casarse después de que terminaran de estudiar la universidad y tuvieran trabajos estables.  
  
Se acomodo de nuevo en su cama y empezó a recordar aquellas palabras que le dijo Ray.  
  
Inicio del Flashback  
  
Aun luchando con sus lagrimas se logro escapar una. Para que el no se diera cuenta se separo de el y bajo la mirada. Ray noto el brillo de la lagrima al recorrer la mejilla de ella. Entre su mano agarro el mentón de Mariah y la miro a los tiernos ojos dorados que ahora se veían opacados por las lagrimas.  
  
-No me gusta verte llorar. Mariah debes ser fuerte!!! Veras que el tiempo se pasara muy rápido y cuando menos te des cuenta todo se habrá acabado. Quiero que recuerdes algo SIEMPRE!!! Entiende siempre te estaré esperando. Mariah tu me haz enseñado a amar y a vivir esta vida siempre feliz. Si no fuera por ti no sabría lo que es vivir así, vivir cada segundo de mi vida, reír siempre a pesar de los problemas y solucionarlos y enfrentarlo sonriendo. Así como me enseñaste todo eso ahora quiero que tú lo hagas. Siempre sonríe y resuelve los problemas sonriendo. Veras que cuando todo esto se acabe yo estaré aquí esperándote con los brazos abiertos y con una enorme sonrisa; esperando volver a estrecharte entre mis brazos.  
  
La joven de cabello rosa se quedó atónita antes las palabras de Ray. Entendiendo lo que quiso decir, volvió a sonreír haciendo que los hermosos ojos color dorado recuperaran su brillo.  
  
Recogió su maleta de viaje color negra del suelo y camino hasta la puerta de entrada, miro por ultima vez a Ray y dijo. -Te escribiré... Salió y camino hasta el avión. No se habían despedido ya que ninguno de los dos quería decir adiós y dejarlo como un hasta luego.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Así habían pasado unos meses. Como habían dicho los dos se escribieron continuamente los dos recibían varias cartas a la semana.  
  
Mariah procuraba no olvidar un detalle como el de mandar alguna foto o una postal como tampoco Ray que le mandaba tarjetas o cyber postales donde le decía cuanto la amaba... Mariah le contaba todo lo que le pasaba en el día y si tenia algún problemas Ray siempre la ayudaba tratando de consolarla y buscando soluciones. Se llamaban cada vez que podían donde fuera que estuviesen siempre estaban en contacto. Los primero días pasaron lentos para los dos...se extrañan tanto que a veces la tristeza les ganaba haciendo que se deprimieran un día. Ray extrañaba tener a Mariah entre sus brazos como Mariah extrañaba estar entre los brazos de Ray. La situación cada vez se volvía mas incomoda pero cuando recibían sus carta, postales, fotos, tarjetas o llamadas las alegría los inundaba. Pues sabían que a pesar de la enorme distancia aun se amaba ambos mutuamente. Pensaban que esto era una prueba y que si la pasaban sabrían que serian felices para siempre.  
  
Reacciono y despertó de sus pensamientos, regresando a la realidad viéndose aun acostada en su cama. Fue interrumpida por su compañera de cuarto quien estaba algo sorprendida al ver que la luz estuviera prendida y Mariah despierta.  
  
-Oh vamos Mariah ya duerme recuerda que mañana tenemos ejercicio. Mientras ponía su almohada blanca en sima de su cabeza para evitar que llegara la molesta luz de la pequeña lámpara a sus ojos. -Lo siento Nichole dijo mientras apagaba la luz de la pequeña lámpara. Se recostó en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos. -Espero que este bien Ray susurro mientras caía en un profundo sueño.  
Continuara....  
  
Espero que les haya gustado!!! ^0^ Que les parece al fin Mariah y Ray están juntos pero ahora viene la mayor prueba....^0^ Son una linda pareja!!! n.n  
  
Recuerden dejen REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!!! Nekoi Yuzuriha ^0^ 


End file.
